


Love's Musketeer, Chapter 5

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Love's Musketeer [5]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Read the series notes!, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-05
Updated: 2003-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We finally meet the Cardinal Richelieu and discover why he wants D'Artagnan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Musketeer, Chapter 5

Bright sunshine streamed through the massively ornate glass windows of the palace hallway. The brilliant light was captured and reflected in the multicolored gemstones that decorated the large, gold cross pendant that lay nestled against an expanse of crimson cloth. Impatient fingers tapped furiously against the holy crucifix, their steady beat an indication of increasing anger and irritation. 

His Eminence, the Cardinal Richelieu, his eyes flashing with barely concealed hostility, stood quietly at the window. His calm demeanor and stance contradicted by his inner turmoil of emotions. For the second day in a row the King had refused to grant him an audience. That ignorant young pup! Denying him, the Cardinal, the religious leader of France. How dare he! 

Richelieu's hatred of the new King was buried deep, kept under heavy guard. Only a very few trusted co-conspirators knew his true feelings for the country's ruler. And that adolescent boy, the King's consort, who flaunted his importance, stirred not only the Cardinal's hatred but also his lust. His whole body came alive with unholy desire as thoughts of the King and his plaything making love assaulted his evil mind. His hands trembled with the need to caress those youthful bodies, his groin tingling deliciously as he imagined himself pounding his cock into those gloriously tight asses. 

Richelieu wiped the sweat from his upper lip and glanced around, checking to see if anyone had taken notice of his agitated state. Releasing the fierce grip he had on his cross, he reached under the outer layers of his robes and lightly stroked his awakening manhood. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a moment of carnal pleasure. 

"Your Eminence." 

The Cardinal's eyes snapped open and his hand cruelly gripped his erection, the intentional pain banking the fire of lust that had started to rage in his groin. Taking a steadying breath, he bowed his head slightly, barely acknowledging the servant's presence. 

"The King will see you now." 

The Cardinal gathered his robes around him and, with a false air of serenity, followed the young servant. He ignored the wondrous splendor of the Great Hall of Mirrors-the seventeen mirror-filled archways, the crystal chandeliers and gold candle stands, the resplendent ceiling paintings, the classical statues. His fiercely bitter gaze was focused on the King's Bedchamber at the end of the hall. 

The Cardinal's features hardened as he discerned the time of his audience with the King. The _Lever_ * ceremony would soon be commencing and his meeting would be witnessed by others from the court and from the masses. A harsh intake of breath acknowledged the implied insult. 

The servant came to a stop at the entrance to the room. He bowed to the Cardinal and motioned for the older man to enter. Schooling his features into a welcoming smile, Richelieu swept into the room, creating a grand entrance that bespoke of his greatness and importance. Several men of nobility attended the King and, upon seeing the Cardinal, fell into a deep bow of respect. They were blessed with the sign of the cross, their presence immediately dismissed from Richelieu's mind. With complete determination, he strode toward the King, who was at the moment being assisted into his morning attire by several of his servants. 

The King stood with his back to the Cardinal, a single hand held in the air, commanding silence. A whispered comment to his attendants and the room was cleared of everyone except the King and the Cardinal. With total disregard for His Eminence, the young man gathered the folds of his robes and gracefully situated himself on the edge of the bed. Maintaining the moment of absolute quiet, the King waved his hand negligently, directing the Cardinal to the foot of the bed. 

Richelieu forced himself to walk forward slowly and, upon reaching the designated spot, compelled his rebellious body into a solemn bow of false respect. Lifting his head, his gaze encountered a display of blatant disregard for his holiness and a fire of pure hatred ignited in his heart, its flames searing a path straight to his groin. 

There on the bed sat the King, his dressing gown of purple silk and velvet falling off one shoulder, exposing his naked chest. The long strands of his ebony hair cascaded down his slender body, pooling in his lap and the Cardinal's eyes widened as the young man moved deliberately, allowing the robe to part, tempting him with a fleeting glimpse of his bare abdomen. 

Richelieu continued to stare as the King reached back and pulled at the bedding, revealing the naked body of his consort, asleep beside him. Struggling for control, the older man watched with abated breath as the covers slowly moved down, only to stop at the boy's waist. The rhythm of his heart escalated as his gaze was seduced by the King's hand as it sketched a sensual path down the boy's pale flesh, sliding out of sight as it fondled the hidden buttocks, their touch eliciting a drowsy moan that floated into the morning's tranquil calm. 

"Your Eminence. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" 

The King's soft voice effectively strangled the carnal lust that was close to incinerating the Cardinal's fragile control. A swift intake of air afforded the older man some semblance of restraint as he widened his stance, giving space to his burgeoning erection. Grasping at his crucifix, Richelieu lifted his head and gazed into the King's startling green eyes, their depths dark with wicked mischief. 

After taking a moment to gather his composure, the Cardinal began to speak, his eyes darting back and forth between the King and the tempting sight of his nude consort. "Your Royal Highness. May I offer you my humble thanks for granting me this audience?" 

The King nodded nonchalantly, his hand pulling on the covers, exposing the sloping curve of his lover's backside. A single finger played at the beginning of the dark cleft. "Get on with it, Richelieu. I have more important matters to attend to." 

The Cardinal caught himself, halting the hand that had slid under his robes, searching for his enflamed manhood. "I come before you to humbly ask for the protection of your Musketeers. You well know that the majority of my Guard has been recruited to fight in this war with England. And I find that I am sadly lacking in the number of confident and trusted soldiers to safeguard my presence as I travel to meet with the Ambassador of Spain." 

Richelieu gritted his teeth as another wanton moan interrupted his speech. Clenching his hands, his nails digging into the tender flesh of his palms, he continued with his request. "I beg your indulgence, your Majesty. Please grant me the privilege of borrowing a chosen few of your Musketeers. I would be most grateful and forever in your debt." Again the Cardinal forced himself to bow to the young man, his body and mind revolted by this fraudulent display of reverence. 

King Louis laughed, well aware of the torment he was causing the Cardinal. His contempt for the man provoked his disrespectful behavior and, without a doubt, he immensely enjoyed the Cardinal's discomfort, wishing to prolong it as much as possible. Bending over the prone figure of his consort, he scattered several tiny kisses over his firm buttocks, a smile appearing on his face when he heard the older man gasp at the deliberate display of sensuality. His ever-widening grin was hidden behind the thick curtain of his hair as he snapped his fingers, the sudden sound shattering the silence. 

A servant appeared, his intent to assist the King with his clothing. A silent command and the servant immediately moved to the sleeping boy, waking him gently. Both the King and the Cardinal beheld the beauty of the youthful consort as his naked body was wrapped in a silk sheet and escorted from the chamber. 

"RICHELIEU! Lower your eyes at once! How _dare_ you look upon my lover when he is in such a state of undress." 

The Cardinal fell to his knees, his gaze firmly fixed on the King's feet. "Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I beg you for your mercy." 

Louis stood before the prostate form and tapped the Cardinal on the shoulder. "Be careful, Your Eminence. I will not tolerate this behavior again." The young royal turned and moved to exit the room, his voice drifting back to the man who remained on his knees. 

"You may borrow four of my Musketeers, but know this. Your life is forfeit if any harm befalls my men. Good day, Your Eminence." 

Richelieu remained silent for several moments before rising to his feet. With barely controlled anger, he made his way to a hidden panel in the bedchamber's wall. Verifying his actions were unobserved, he tapped the secret lock and slipped inside when the wall opened. With haste, he moved down the secret passageway coming to a halt at a specific partition. Moving aside a small section, the spy hole was revealed and the older man leaned forward, fixing his gaze on the activity inside the room. 

His slumbering erection roared to total wakefulness as his eyes beheld the King and his consort locked together in a naked embrace. His breath shuddered in and out of his lungs as he watched his monarch swallow his lover's cock. Lifting his robes, Richelieu eased his hand around his erection, initiating a rhythm that mirrored that of the King's mouth. The Cardinal's eyes grew black as his hand increased the tempo of his stroking, a choked scream causing him to bite his lower lip and taste the copper tang of blood on his tongue as the fragile flesh tore. 

Richelieu licked the crimson stain from his lips as he viewed the King's gentle taking of his young lover. Allowing the section to fall and block the spy hole, the older man gave himself up to the carnal pleasure of his hands, his hips bucking wildly, pushing his erection into the moist grip of his hands. A frantic stroking commenced as the Cardinal fell back against the far wall, his control surrendered when his cock spewed hot semen all over the corridor. He lifted dripping wet fingers to his mouth and tasted himself, imagining it was the King's sweet nectar his tongue was savoring. 

Restoring his robes to their proper place, the Cardinal collected his wits and exited into a back, rarely used room. He quickly made his way through the palace, halting just outside the Royal Chapel before glancing over his shoulder, his haughty stare encountering the personages of Athos and D'Artagnan. His thin lips formed a scowl of renewed hatred for those two specific Musketeers, his spies having informed him that the men were now lovers. D'Artagnan's polite refusal to accept an appointment in his Guard had only added fuel to his malevolence. 

_"I am sorry, Your Eminence, but I must decline your gracious invitation to join the ranks of your personal Guard."_

_The Cardinal watched as the injured Musketeer played with the covers that hid his naked physique from the older man's lustful gaze. A polite note declining his request for an audience with D'Artagnan had been delivered to Richelieu by Porthos this morning and the Cardinal had been forced to seek out the young soldier, visiting him at the inn where he lay recuperating from the wounds inflicted upon him by Rochefort. If the Cardinal had not been so enamored with D'Artagnan's beauty, he would never have set foot in the inn's appalling filthiness._

_"I do wish you would reconsider my offer, Monsieur. There are many benefits given to those that serve the Church." The Cardinal allowed his gaze to fall upon the shadowy outline of D'Artagnan's nipples, the tempting buds hidden in the thick mat of hair that covered the youth's bare chest. Many benefits, indeed, Richelieu thought to himself, his hunger to taste D'Artagnan's flesh so strong it nearly made his mouth water._

_As if aware of the Cardinal's carnal thoughts, D'Artagnan dragged the coverlet further up his chest, wincing when the movement pulled on the torn flesh of his wound. "I have sworn my allegiance to the King's Musketeers and, after last night's exchange with your men, I do not feel I could place myself under the leadership of your captain, Monsieur Rochefort."_

_Hidden by the folds of his robes, Richelieu slammed his fist against the wooden seat of the chair he sat in and silently cursed Rochefort's rash behavior. Maybe a visit with the blade and the whip would curb his lover's reckless tendencies._

_"Your feats of bravery have not gone unnoticed so I shall ask one last time, D'Artagnan. Will you do me the honor of joining my Guard?"_

_D'Artagnan shook his head, his dark curls spilling over his shoulders, their riotous dance across his chest forcing the Cardinal to close his eyes and swallow the sound of hunger that threatened to escape his mouth._

_"I am sorry, your Eminence but I must respectfully decline."_

With D'Artagnan's words still echoing in his mind, the Cardinal's spiteful gaze took in the gentle touches bestowed upon the young Musketeer by Athos. His peaceful countenance slipped momentarily and Richelieu sneered, his upper lip curling in derision, hatred beyond measure darkening his eyes. An angry expletive spilled from Richelieu's lips and his hand sought out and grasped a small hidden cross, his fingers lovingly stroking the cherished crucifix. 

"Enjoy him while you can, Athos for you will not have him long. I will take his life just as you took Rogert's." Richelieu lifted the cross to his lips and tenderly kissed it. "Revenge shall be mine, old friend and you will rue the day you killed my lover." 

Laughter of pure evil echoed throughout the holy chambers as the Cardinal spun on his heel and exited the Royal Chapel. 

End 

+++++++ 

*When in residence at the palace, the King of France would often grant brief audience with his subjects. It was the custom of the King to allow the people to observe him getting up in the morning (Lever) and going to bed at night (Coucher), both ceremonies held in his public bedchamber at the palace. This unusual ritual was the nobility's way of allowing the common folk public access to their Royals. It was indeed a blatant insult to the Cardinal, a man of great authority and aristocracy to have his meeting with the King witnessed by the lower masses. 

Several years ago I was blessed with opportunity to visit the palace at Versailles and below you will find a link that will give you a glimpse into two of the rooms I have mentioned in this chapter. Look to the right and you will see that you can take a panoramic view of both the Hall of Mirrors where the Cardinal was kept waiting and you can also view the King's public bedchamber. Please take the time to go sightsee! 

[The King's Bedchamber](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/image/148219039577)

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the love shared by King Louis and his consort, Phillipe and wish to read more about them, may I suggest you visit their Universe:
> 
> [A Royal Love](http://writingonthewall.slashcity.net/~angelise7/kcmain.htm)
> 
>  
> 
> Cast of characters: Athos-Jim, D'Artagnan-Blair, Porthos-Simon, Aramis-Rafe, King Louis-OC, Phillipe, King's consort-OC, Cardinal Richelieu-Garett Kincaid, Rochefort-Lee Brackett, Duke of Buckingham-Stephen Ellison, Henri Phillipe-Henri Brown, Lady de Winter-Carolyn Plummer, Rogert-OC 
> 
> 1\. This is set in a GAY universe. Most every character is GAY.  
> 2\. If you're looking for a work of literary excellence with in-depth plots and insightful thoughts from the characters, you're in the wrong place.  
> 3\. Please remember this series was written purely for fun! Romance and sex, with a little sword play thrown in for good measure--that's the way I wrote it.


End file.
